Antenora
by Uudam
Summary: Post-Thor and post-Frozen. Anna wants to find the perfect man for Elsa, much to the latter's dismay. Then the perfect guy falls out of the sky. Literally. Exiled prince Loki stumbles into Arendelle and into Elsa's life. To everyone he's the Norse god made real. Even Elsa starts to wonder if Loki really is "the one."
1. Queen of Ice and Snow

**I watched Frozen with my little sis on December 27 and it was a blast! Elsa instantly became my fave. I've always loved characters with grace and poise (and cool powers to top it off). I wrote and published this the next day. Please enjoy this X-over.**

* * *

**Antenora (1)**  
**Queen of Ice and Snow**

**Antenora: One of four rings in the lowest ice-covered circle of Treachery in Hell, according to Dante's Divine Comedy. Antenora is an icy prison filled with sinners punished for betraying their homeland.**

Princess Anna of Arendelle woke up early, unfazed by usual morning grogginess as she got ready for the day. She kissed Kristoff goodbye, both going their separate ways as the mountaineer went to work with Sven and the princess headed for the castle.

As she walked down the lowered drawbridge, a foreign prince and his host marched past her. He was dark-haired, olive-skinned and handsome, but certainly not happy. He kept his shoulders high as he rode his horse, but his frown was too much to miss.

Anna didn't need to ask to know what happened. Her spirits dampened a little, she bit back a sigh and continued making her way in. Stopping at the door to Elsa's office, Anna knocked. Her knuckles felt the coldness on the other side.

"Elsa? It's me." After a moment, she heard ice melt from the lock.

"Come in," her sister's voice beckoned.

Anna braced herself before turning the knob and walking in. No matter how many times she visited Elsa's office and chamber, the frigid air always took her off guard. Elsa liked her rooms cold. It never bothered her, anyway.

Queen Elsa of Arendelle sat behind a great oaken desk. Icicles thinly coated the edges. She seemed to be surrounded not only by thin frost in the air, but stacks of papers as well. Darkly dressed, blond hair neatly braided and looking beautifully serene, Elsa didn't look frazzled or stressed over her daily duties. At least, not to Anna. If her older sister was tired, she didn't show it. Elsa was in the middle of reading a lengthy paper at hand, but looked up and smiled when she saw her sister. "Good morning, Anna. You're up earlier than usual."

The princess shivered and tugged her fur coat tighter around her shoulders. "Must you always have it so cold, Elsa?"

"I'm sorry that coming into my room is always such a hassle. But it keeps the papers from decaying, and I like it this way."

"I know. And it's totally fine. I didn't come here to complain about that. I just came to check up on you...and the prince."

Elsa made a resigned smile. "Just me, you mean. The prince sails for his home in the far south as we speak."

"Oh come on, Elsa. Just get married already!" Anna had been hopeful before. Now she was frustrated.

Elsa never broke her composure. She'd been getting good at that. "There's no need to push me, Anna. My outlook on marital prospect is simple: I wait. When the right one comes, I'll let him come."

"But that's the problem. You don't want the right one to come in the first place." Anna threw up her hands in exasperation and crossed her arms. "You're so graceful and beautiful...all these handsome princes, even _kings_, come from all over to court you. But you wouldn't give them so much as a curtsy and an apology before you send them home in tears."

Elsa heard her sister's joking tone, but deep down she knew Anna greatly pitied these poor princes and wanted the best for her big sister.

Elsa couldn't help but smirk. "I've made them cry?"

Anna nodded fervently. "From highborn men to blubbering babies. You've got some other magic power on them, I think."

"Good thing I don't freeze them by accident. Heaven knows what would've happened if you have these suitors come to me 3 years ago."

"What happened with the latest one?" Anna asked. "That one from the far south. I invited him myself. He's so tall, tan and strong, and so dreamy...I was so sure he'd be the one to melt your heart. What made you turn him away?"

Elsa signed her name on a letter, briefly mulling over Anna's words. "We had a fine dance last night," she admitted. "He was nice enough. But not enough to win me over."

"Win you over on what?"

Elsa set the quill down and looked up with a deadpan gaze. "After the dance, he said he wanted children. Lots of them. 'Dozens of sons and daughters sired by his strong southern seed and born from my lovely northern loins,' as he put it."

Anna burst into raucous laughter, so sudden and loud that the crows perched outside the window flew off in a startled flurry.

Anna kept laughing so hard she snorted. Then she covered her mouth in embarrassment and wiped away her tears. "Well, that's one way to woo a woman," she finally managed to say. "So how did you respond?"

"I told him, 'You have quite a way with words, sir. I might've taken you for a poet or a singer if not for your princedom. But I'm afraid your seed will only wither and die in this cold body of mine.'"

"You didn't mean that literally, did you?"

Elsa chuckled. "Of course not. But Arendelle and I would not suit his tropical upbringing. He'd find both too cold and unpleasant. I spared him that future. Then I said, 'Look elsewhere for another woman who will return your feelings and fulfill your...um, fiery desire.'"

Anna doubled over in laughter again. She had to clutch the desk to keep herself upright.

Elsa smiled, though Anna could see how strained it was. "I suffer enough from severe cramps and migraines when the moon's blood is upon me. How can I handle bearing a child? Let alone many?"

"The cycle stops when you're pregnant anyway," Anna mumbled. She knew that firsthand; she had been through it twice. First with Henrik 3 years back. Then with Hilda, who was born just a month ago.

Elsa made a sad and distant smile, one beyond her years. "I'm happy for you, Anna. Kristoff and your children...they're blessed to have you as a wonderful wife and mother. But I can't see myself being that. At least, not right now."

"You've been saying that for 3 years."

Elsa fixed her sister with a serious blue-eyed gaze. "Anna, I don't want to sound cold...though I often come off as such...but you had the luxury of falling in love with little care. You marry a mountaineer and all is well. You don't have to worry about ruling over a realm. A queen cannot settle for anyone less. If I ever considered marriage, I'd have to wed a prince or a king." She lowered her voice to a soft whisper. "I may be 24 now, but it only seems like yesterday when I came of age." When she said that, suddenly the young queen looked so vulnerable in her sister's eyes. "Let me take care of Arendelle, then perhaps I'll take care of my marital life in the future. Near future, as you might hope. Thank you for your efforts, but I must continue the work of our mother and father without any distractions."

Elsa returned to her duties, and gestured with her free hand. "Go have fun with Kristoff and the kids. Enjoy the clear sky. I still have unfinished business and unsigned documents that require my attention."

Elsa was courteous enough. But whenever she waved a hand to the door, it was nothing short of a firm order and a real desire to be left alone.

Anna relented, her shoulders slumping in defeat. "Okay, Elsa. I'll leave now." Before leaving she gave her older sister a brief hug. She could only hope Elsa wouldn't develop backaches and a sore hand during those long hours at her desk.

Anna made her way back home. After their wedding, she and Kristoff had settled in a cozy little hovel just outside the palace, close to Arendelle yet immersed in the beautiful wilderness. Anna intended to move the children into the palace, only after Kristoff was okay with it too. But right now he was still trying to get a handle of life as a royal consort. He loved the freedom of his job in the mountains. Anna respected that; it was during her quest to find Elsa 3 years ago that instilled a love of the wilderness. A love that she shared with her husband. Anna was all for raising her children here. Her son and daughter wouldn't have to live through what she and Elsa had during their own childhood: years of parentless and divided isolation. There would be no secrets among her family. Henrik, and soon Hilda, knew the world wasn't perfectly safe and happy. But under the guidance of their loving parents, and the protection of their cryokinetic-powered aunt, the kids lived the best of both worlds.

Olaf the talking snowman babysat the children when both parents left the house. Henrik, a boy of 3 years, was yanking Olaf's head off his body when both saw Anna coming. Slowly and steadily she climbed up the snowy hill.

"Mommy!" Henrik cried. In his excitement he accidentally threw Olaf's head high in the air as he rushed to his mother. Anna pulled him into a loving embrace. Henrik giggled as she ruffled his messy brown hair.

"Good morning, Anna!" Olaf said brightly, once he found and reattached his head. "How is Queen Elsa?"

Anna shrugged. "Busy as usual." Holding Henrik's hand, she headed for the house.

Olaf followed, his cloud not far above him. "Aww...Elsa just can't get a rest, huh? I miss those days she'd come out and show off her powers. But with all these princes going head over heels just by looking at her, I don't blame Elsa for not wanting any more attention."

"Yeah...the princes coming over are kind of my fault," Anna said wryly.

"How was candidate number 20?"

Anna pouted. "Rejected. Like the other 19 before him."

Olaf's stick arms waved up and down in a failed attempt to shrug. "I'm not surprised. Poor guy."

Anna balled her gloved hand into a fist. "I'm gonna have Elsa pair up with a guy. I'll make it happen someday."

Though she said that, part of her felt guilty for seeming so forceful and pushy about her sister's love life. Or lack of one. True, it was up to Elsa to make the ultimate choice. But Anna only wanted to help, because she feared that her older sister was only going back to the old habit of shutting people out. Elsa certainly seemed to be doing that, with the way numerous princes came in and out of Arendelle with no luck.

Anna went inside to check on her baby daughter. Little Hilda slept peacefully in her crib, swaddled firmly in a patterned blanket. Her blonde hair peeped out of her cap like a soft tuft of straw. Anna picked her up, planted a kiss on her head and walked into the living room. The hovel was small but very homey, with hints of Anna's royal heritage here and there. The ornate banners hung over the mantle reminded her of home. Elsa's home, too.

Henrik sat by the fire, warming his little hands. "I want to see Aunt Elsa."

Anna sighed. "I know. Mommy tries hard, but Aunt Elsa hardly leaves the palace. She has to be a good queen."

She sat down next to Henrik, watching Olaf cheerfully tending the fire unharmed. Hilda stirred in her arms, opening her doe-like eyes and cooing. Anna briefly smiled at her then stared into the flames, lost in thought.

'Elsa, you mention our mother and father. They ruled together. How long can you keep ruling Arendelle by yourself? You need a king by your side. Someone to love both you and Arendelle with all his heart.'

Anna looked forward to the day her regal sister would be swept up in the arms of a strong prince, blushing like a little girl as she was hugged, kissed and cherished by a man. She wanted Elsa to experience the wonders of falling in love, getting married, having children. Elsa took everything so seriously. Perhaps she could let that cool shell melt when she experienced the simple joy of holding a baby in her arms, so warm, small and precious. Or playing with a little son or daughter when that baby grew up.

'The queen of ice and snow needs some warmth and love,' Anna thought resolutely. 'Elsa may not like it, but I'm doing this for her. I won't give up.'

* * *

**The newest prince Elsa just sent away, aka "Candidate number 20," is from Spain. Just in case you didn't get the implication earlier. ;)**


	2. Surprise Visit

**The # of reviews, favorites and follows since uploading the 1st chapter blew me away. I honestly didn't expect this much support. Thanks a lot, guys! Hope you keep reading and enjoying the fic.**

* * *

**Antenora (2)**  
**Surprise Visit**

Elsa leaned back in her chair and let out a gusty sigh of relief. Finally, she was done. She stretched her cramped arms. Rays of red and orange streamed through her window, casting a beautiful fiery glow on her ice-sheened room.

'I've been working from dawn to sunset. Ugh, what a day.'

Thinking about that made her yawn. In the privacy of her office, she was too lazy to be a lady and cover it properly. She yawned long and loud, slumping in her chair as today's stress seemed to weigh her body down.

Elsa glanced at a handful of new papers she forgot to read. Then she noticed the seal and rolled her eyes. More letters from the Duke of Weasel Town. Or whatever. He was being quite persistent, sending plea after plea to reopen the trade routes. He even resorted to flattery, praising everything from her excellent rule over Arendelle to her unmatched beauty.

Elsa frowned. 'God forbid, he sounds like the men who come here wanting to marry me. Funny how he was quick to call me a witch or a monster before. This Duke is a fool to think flattery would move me.'

Wanting nothing more to do with treaties and laws for the day, Elsa left her room. She was on her way to the dining hall when she paused midway and changed her mind. She stopped by the kitchens to ask the chefs a special favor. They were more than happy to make her a box full of chocolate truffles. With that in hand, next she dropped by her office to put away her magenta cape. Elsa stepped outside, taking pleasure in the cool air and lightly drifting snow.

Taken aback at her presence, the commonfolk quickly recovered from their surprise and happily greeted their queen as she walked through the sprawling village.

"Good evening, your majesty. We haven't seen you in days!"

"What brings you out of the palace today, my queen?" one of them asked.

"I owe my sister's family a visit," Elsa replied with a pleasant smile.

* * *

As soon as Kristoff came home with a net full of fish in tow, Anna surprised him with a declaration: "Kristoff, teach me how to debone and cook a fish."

"Both? You sure, Anna? It's pretty tedious, and messy..."

Kristoff was the family cook. Anna, on the other hand, had little experience in the culinary arts. Born and raised in royalty, until now she had been used to having the food cooked for her and served on silver platters. Kristoff could cook delicious meat and fish; Anna was determined to learn from the best. She wanted to get better at cooking so her husband would have one less thing to worry about. His ice-harvesting work was tiring enough.

"I insist," she said. "It feels weird for a housewife to sit around and not know how to cook while her husband's doing all the work. I want to help you out."

Kristoff pulled her into a warm hug. "Thanks, Anna...I'll teach you, then. Your wish is my command, Princess."

First she watched Kristoff make his cuts at the first half of the fish. Then he let Anna handle the knife and cut the rest. She didn't wrinkle her nose at the smell, nor did she complain about getting her hands dirty with fish entrails. Anna was nervous about preparing a fish by herself. But as it was cooking over the fire it looked and smelled fine to her, so she could only hope that the rest of her family would enjoy it. Olaf divided his time between setting up the table and playing with the kids, to pass the time before dinner. Henrik had fun pulling Olaf's carrot nose in and out, his small body swaying back and forth. Hilda smiled and giggled as Olaf pulled funny faces each time. When Henrik got dizzy he spread out on the carpet.

"Daddy, can I go fishing with you someday?" he asked.

"Sure. When you're old enough, we can go ice fishing in the winter. Then in the summer, we can fish by the fjord."

The boy clapped his hands in excitement. "I can't wait to get big and strong so I can go with you."

When Kristoff finished cooking the mutton, he went outside to call out to the reindeer. "Dinner is ready, Sven!"

The reindeer happily snorted and followed Kristoff into the house. Sven was allowed to eat with the family, as long as he didn't make a huge ruckus in the house. The only noise he could make was from munching on his carrots. The reindeer was perfectly fine with the terms and conditions. Olaf didn't eat food, but he still liked to sit at the table and keep the family company.

They were about to start dinner when they heard several knocks at the door.

"I'll get it," Kristoff said.

He didn't like to admit it, but he was awfully protective of his family. He made it a rule that he'd always be the one to answer the door. Who awaited him on the other side completely took him by surprise.

"Queen Elsa!" he exclaimed.

Anna gasped. "Elsa?"

"Aunt Elsa!" Henrik cried.

The young queen smiled at Kristoff. "Just Elsa is fine. You're my brother-in-law for 3 years now, you know. We're family."

"O-of course. Come on in."

Kristoff shut the door behind him and Elsa. With his foot he scraped away snow that had flown in. Anna sprang from her place at the table to hug her sister.

"Elsa, I can't believe you came!" she said happily.

Seeing all the food laid out and ready to eat made the queen frown. "I apologize for coming in uninvited. I should've brought more than this box..."

Anna cut her off by clasping her hand. "Elsa, you are always welcome here. No need to say sorry. It was so wonderful of you to give us a surprise visit." She ushered her sister in and beckoned her to sit down. Then she caught sight of the box. "Hey, what's this?" She opened it and was ecstatic. "Chocolate truffles? This is perfect! We made everything but dessert. Thank you so much for bringing this!"

Elsa grinned. "I knew you'd like it as much as I do."

"Hey, make sure to save some for the rest of us," Kristoff said playfully. He knew how much his wife and sister-in-law absolutely loved chocolate. So much so that he worried there wouldn't be any left for him and Henrik.

Anna patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll do our best not to hog it all. The chocolate's not the only reason why we're so glad you came, Elsa. Henrik really wanted to see you."

"Did he?" Elsa smiled down at her nephew, who sat to her right.

Henrik stared up with wide eyes, biting his lip and looking very shy. Then his face turned red and he blurted out, "You're pretty, just like Mommy!"

Simple, honest, and coming from a child, it touched Elsa in a way more eloquent words from other men could not. "Thank you, Henrik," she replied warmly. "How are you and your baby sister doing?"

"Great! Little sis is a good baby." Seeing that his aunt was very nice, he seemed much more comfortable talking to her. "Olaf plays with me...Hilda's too small. But one day she can play too."

"I'm sure. You and Hilda can make a snowman together."

Henrik's little round face lit up. "Yeah! We'll do that!"

Without further ado, the happy little family helped themselves to dinner. Kristoff looked noticeably deliberate and restrained as he had to put aside his usual table manners in front of the queen. Even Sven chewed his carrots with more care.

Elsa looked around and couldn't help but laugh. "Now you all look more serious than me. There's no need to be so tense. Eat like you normally do. I certainly won't mind."

The atmosphere suddenly became much more relaxed after she said that. Kristoff and Henrik dug into their servings of cheese, bread and mutton with more gusto. Still, Anna felt nervous when she considered that her older sister would be getting a taste of her cooking.

With bated breath, Anna watched Elsa take the first few bites. "Do you like the fish? I prepared it myself."

Elsa clearly looked impressed. "Anna, that's amazing! It's delicious, with just the right spices and texture."

Anna flushed at her sister's praise. "Thanks!" she said in relief. "Kristoff helped me, of course. The fish and I would be a wreck if it weren't for him."

"It all smells so good!" Olaf exclaimed. "I could just melt!"

Anna laughed. "How can you smell, silly? You have a carrot for a nose!"

When it came time for dessert, Elsa and Anna were true to their word. They took only a few truffles, saving the rest for their loved ones. Elsa and Olaf laughed as Henrik got chocolate all over his face, and Anna had to make a valiant effort of wiping his face clean. After dinner, Elsa entertained her nephew and niece by drawing icy fractals in the air. Henrik giggled and clapped his hands, marveling at the tiny shards of ice dancing in front of his eyes. Anna watched her son, and couldn't help but note that he shared his father's love for ice.

"More! More, Aunt Elsa!" Henrik said. Hilda waved her arms and laughed, as if agreeing with her brother. When the children had enough entertainment for the day, Kristoff lulled them to sleep by playing a few songs on his guitar. Hilda ended up sleeping in Elsa's arms. The young queen gently rocked her back and forth as she softly hummed to the tune of Kristoff's guitar. When Anna saw this, she wanted to clap her hands and practically squeal with joy.

'Elsa may think otherwise, but she'd make such a good mother,' she thought.

"See?" Anna whispered. "You're not hurting her at all. I know I can trust you with my children."

Elsa gave her sister a grateful look. She tenderly stroked the infant's head. "She's so beautiful. She has Kristoff's hair."

"Your hair, too." Then Anna slipped out a tentative remark, "Maybe someday...you'll be holding a child of your own."

Elsa frowned. She knew where this was going. "Anna..."

"Sorry. It was just...oh, never mind."

Anna inched away from her sister, looking visibly uncomfortable. Kristoff continued to play his guitar, pretending not to notice. Elsa sighed, and carefully handed the baby over to Anna as she rose to her feet.

"I don't want to prolong my stay," Elsa said softly. "I must get back to the palace. Henrik and Hilda need their sleep."

Kristoff stopped playing so he and Anna could see Elsa out to the door. Suddenly the young queen took on a more formal air as she dipped her head at the couple. "Thank you for dinner and letting me spend time with your family. I had a lot of fun tonight."

"And we enjoyed having you over, Elsa," Anna replied earnestly. "Please come again as often as you want."

Elsa departed after they wished each other a good night. As soon as Anna was sure her sister was well out of earshot, she looked away and lowered her voice to a sheepish mutter. "Good thing I didn't tell her about the guy I invited to Arendelle."

"Anna!" Kristoff exclaimed. "Another one?"

She made a helpless shrug at his mixed amusement and shock. She put the children to bed, kissed them goodnight and helped Kristoff clean the table, all the while keeping a low voice. "The 'opposites attract' theory didn't work last time. Now I tried to find someone who's just like her. A prince from a nearby northern kingdom...strong, reserved and mature...doesn't talk much, but when he does it's always something smart and thoughtful. I also heard he loves ice sculpture, because he has it all over his palace. He and Elsa would get along well, I'm sure of it this time."

"Anna, don't you think this matchmaking business is getting a little out of hand? You told me that Elsa has rejected 20 guys already!"

"How can you be so sure she'll like this one?" Olaf asked.

"To be honest...I'm not. But I'm getting desperate." Anna took out her frustration by vigorously washing the dishes. "I can't stand seeing my sister all alone. Elsa is immovable. Like a giant glacier. If Arendelle was ever at war, we need her to be that kind of queen. But not with me...her own sister."

Kristoff didn't answer for a few seconds. Then he softly said, "Maybe she thinks she's at war with you."

Anna frowned. "I don't want to fight her at all. I just want her to be happy."

"I understand. But it's probably for the best if you just...let her be."

Anna sighed in resignation. "It's kind of late to tell me all this. I can only hope Elsa doesn't get mad at me when the prince shows up at Arendelle."


	3. Out of Nowhere

**-Aggressively listens to the Vietnamese and Mandarin versions of "Let It Go" while writing-**

**I'm extremely happy that Frozen has been dubbed in Vietnamese. Vietnam is a third-world communist country...either it hardly dubs anything or it has crappy dubs of Chinese dramas. Dubbing Frozen was a huge step forward. I believe it's the 2nd Disney movie ever to get a VN dub. Dương Hoàng Yến as Elsa and Hạ Trâm as Anna were fantastic! And Thái Hoa as Olaf was hilarious.**

* * *

**Antenora (3)**  
**Out of Nowhere**

Elsa woke up feeling like her head could explode and her stomach could eat itself out. She was sorely tempted to just stay in bed and let someone else run the realm for the day. Or several days, depending on the length of her period this time.

Luckily she had anticipated it beforehand, so she didn't wake up in a messy disaster. Still, she always hated the pain that hit her. Elsa drank warm tea as she got ready for the day. To her relief it soothed her pain for a bit.

'I might just get through today,' she thought with hope. 'The worst cramps go away after about 2 days.'

Elsa was not going to let woman problems keep her from fulfilling a queen's responsibilities. She walked down the palace hall, browsing over her list of things to do.

'So much to do, so little time.'

A courtier approached her at the end of the hall. "Your majesty, I'd like to let you know that Prince Dmitri from Norbirsk, 5th son of King Ivan, has the pleasure of visiting Arendelle today."

Elsa looked blank for a second. That wasn't on her schedule. "What for?" she asked. "Did he come here by his own interest, or was he invited?"

The courtier hesitated, bolstering Elsa's suspicion. The queen suppressed a groan. Of all days for this to happen...

Elsa sighed. "As your queen, I command you to give me an honest answer. My sister had told you to keep quiet about this...didn't she?"

The woman remained tight-lipped for a few seconds. Then she looked down guiltily and said, "I cannot deny it, your highness. In regards to your question earlier, he did come by his own interest as well. I heard this prince has a genuine fondness for ice sculptures-"

"Then simply show him to the palace garden. Tell him I can't be available today." Elsa sounded more dismissive and abrupt than she had intended. She felt a headache settling in. She furrowed her brow and put a hand to her temple. "I'm not feeling well today...but I still have papers to sign, events to attend and issues to resolve. I must keep Arendelle running. I will not stop the wheel for one man."

Though Elsa didn't say it out loud, she also planned to have a serious talk with Anna. She certainly was not in the mood to deal with this prince. Not now, not ever.

The unusually cross look on Elsa's face made the courtier relent. "Yes, your majesty. Just the garden, then."

Having all this happen made her pain come back. In her mixed frustration and need to get rid of her pounding headache, Elsa pulled down her braid to let it drape down her shoulder instead of wrap around her head. Despite her bad mood, Elsa did her best to remain calm and courteous towards her subjects as she was busy around the palace. During lunch she mostly drank tea instead of actually eating. Much of the day went by in a blur. Fortunately for Elsa, the ambassadors of a neighboring kingdom sparked no arguments during their meeting with her. She left the meeting with relief.

'Good, no complications or disagreements to anger me further. I might not have much luck with Anna, though...'

The young queen could hardly think straight. Sometimes she felt like she carried an unbearable weight on her shoulders that she just wanted to throw off. She could leave Arendelle and have Anna succeed her. With royal blood and a prospering family, Anna could continue the ruling line. But as soon as Elsa's mind came across this, she fiercely rejected the idea.

'I can't do that,' she thought. 'It would be terribly irresponsible and selfish of me to abandon my own kingdom and family.'

She almost did that before, and the overwhelming guilt she felt had been almost enough to crush her.

Elsa was well aware of her long-term duties and responsibilities to the throne. At some point she would have to produce an heir. And for that, she needed a husband.

Elsa couldn't quite pinpoint why she was so reluctant to get married. It wasn't because she considered herself too good for any man. Though she hardly considered herself the motherly type, she was never deadset on being childless for the rest of her life. She never had a mortal fear of the bodily pain that often accompanied a wedding night or childbirth. She just didn't feel ready for such a big change in her life.

Sometimes Elsa envied her sister's sunny disposition and infectious friendliness. Both of them lived behind closed gates for the same amount of years. Yet as soon as they opened, Anna didn't hesitate to reach out to others and make new friends. Elsa wished she had Anna's ability to be at ease around people. It came naturally to her younger sister, despite her naivete and lack of tact. Sure, Elsa was older, more mature and raised to assume the throne since she was little. But underneath years of acquired etiquette, grace and courtesy, Elsa had always been shy. She had worked hard to overcome her shyness, setting up a distant yet good-natured image for herself. Unlike Anna, Elsa never felt the need to rush into the experience of falling in love and getting married. Why couldn't her little sister respect that?

Elsa waited until after dinner to walk over to Anna's house. She wasn't looking forward to it, but she knew it had to be done. As always, Kristoff opened the door.

"Hello, Elsa." He noticed the serious expression on her face. "What's the matter?"

"I need to see Anna."

When her sister came to the front, Elsa shot her a knowing look. "May I have a word with you? Alone?" She hadn't asked this since Anna had wanted to marry Hans. This time Elsa wouldn't take no for answer.

And Anna knew she couldn't refuse. "Uh, sure." She glanced up at her husband. "Kristoff, I won't be long. I'll just be outside with Elsa."

He nodded and went back inside to be with the kids. He shut the door, leaving the queen and princess to themselves outside.

"What is this about, Elsa?" Anna asked hesitantly. She said one thing, but the look on her face was another. She knew perfectly well why Elsa called her out here.

"You sent Prince Dmitri to Arendelle, didn't you?"

"Well, he..." At Elsa's penetrating gaze she shrank away and sighed. "Yeah, I did. So...how did it go?"

"He saw the palace gardens, nothing more. He liked to look at ice sculptures, so I gave him just that."

"So he didn't even-?" Anna fisted her hair and made a frustrated noise through her clenched teeth. "Ungh...Elsa! How could you know about the prince if you haven't even met him?"

"The courtier told me this morning."

"She what?" Anna looked annoyed. "Dang it, I told her to stay quiet."

"It's not her fault. I'd find out sooner or later." Elsa clenched her fist tight against her side, feeling the nails digging into her palm. "Please, Anna...just let me live my life the way I want. This is getting out of hand. Now you do it behind my back."

"No, what's getting out of hand is you turning away 20 men for 3 years."

"21 now," Elsa wryly replied. "All of them who came by your invitation. You try to play matchmaker...but honestly, I like you better as just my sister."

Anna scoffed in disbelief, unmoved by Elsa's steadily mounting anger. "_Play matchmaker_? I'm really serious about finding the right guy for you. This is no game to me. Elsa, I just want you to be happy!"

"If you really care for my happiness, then save yourself the trouble and leave me alone!"

Their raised voices made Hilda cry. Henrik stared fearfully through the window, frightened by the ice and snow whirling around his aunt. The two sisters stopped shouting then and there.

Elsa stepped back and looked away. In her building frustration and anger, she didn't even know she had whipped up a small snowstorm around her. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "The children are frightened...I'll leave now."

Anna looked like she was on the verge of tears herself. "No, I'm the one who's-"

She didn't want to hear Anna's apology. Elsa went down the hill without a word, her steps in the snow as heavy as her heart. That night, she couldn't get any rest. Unable to sleep, Elsa left her bedroom to take a quiet, nightly walk to the palace church. It was completely empty inside, and would've been completely dark too if not for the ever-glowing sanctuary lamp. Elsa knelt at the pew, clasping her hands and pressing her forehead against her fingers. The turmoil in her head raged like a blizzard. It had been a very long time since she last argued with her sister. She hated the feelings that lingered afterwards. She took several long, deep breaths to calm herself. The incense of the chapel did much to soothe her.

Before Anna and Arendelle had discovered her powers, Elsa would often retreat to this sanctuary to confide in all her fears and worries to God. She used to pray every day, asking for his help to control her powers. She also hoped for a closer relationship with Anna, which seemed near impossible given the fact they spent much of their lives separated from each other. There were times, especially difficult times, when she doubted God's power and existence. But in the end, her powers could be controlled and even celebrated. She had also grown closer to Anna than ever before. God had, in his own way, answered her prayers. Since that epiphany, Elsa thanked him for that. Now she needed his help again.

'God, if you're there...if you're listening...I ask for your guidance. I've been ruling Arendelle to the best of my ability, and hopefully in the way you want it to be. But my future is uncertain...I feel so lost and confused. Anna urges me to marry, but I'd rather wait. What's your answer to all this? Lord, light the way for me. I need a sign.'

Just after she finished this thought, Elsa heard a distant rumble from above. She looked up with a furrowed brow and a skeptical frown.

'It sounds like...thunder. During the winter?'

To her alarm the noise carried on, longer and louder until it seemed much too close and strange to be thunder. Something was about to crash, right here into the church.

Spurred by adrenaline and instinct, Elsa threw herself away from where she kneeled.

BOOM!

First the roof caved in, then the front of the church exploded. Elsa threw up a wall of thick ice to shield herself from the flying debris.

Dust and silence rolled in, though her ears still rang. Then she heard a cough. Elsa stiffened in surprise. Something...no, some_one_...crashlanded into the church. She peeped out from behind her wall of ice, tense and wary.

Moonlight streamed through the hole in the roof, illuminating the church in a pale white wash. Her eyes widened. Someone really did crash through. A giant circular motif, branded on the church floor like a huge burn, marked where the man had so forcefully landed. The man himself was tall, black-haired and pale. He wore strange gold, green and black armor. Wherever his skin showed she saw bruises and scratches all over. He stirred and emitted a painful groan. He gritted his teeth and staggered to his feet. His legs quivered and he swayed a little, eyes staring off distant and glazed. Then his gaze focused when he caught sight of Elsa.

"You there. Is this Midgard? Sure looks like it." His voice, though weak and pained, was thick with disdain and haughtiness.

"Who are you?" Elsa demanded. "Where did you come from?"

The corner of his lip twitched. "Hmph. From staring up at my father's despicable face to beholding a lovely young woman in white and blue...I welcome the change."

The man took a shaky step forward, while Elsa took a step back. She put up her hands warily, ready to shoot out ice at any moment. Something about him unsettled her.

"Yes...I frighten you, don't I? It's only natural for you to react that way, since I am a monster." The corners of his mouth twitched, something between a smirk and a grimace. It might've looked bittersweet to Elsa, if not for the insane fervor in his eyes. "Go on, say it out loud. Surely everyone must know by now. There will be no more lies and secrets to hide from me. Tell me that I'm a monster!"

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "No, you're a madman." She still wasn't sure whether to attack him or not. Her voice hardened. "I'm warning you...if you mean harm, I will attack."

The man laid eyes on the wall of ice where Elsa had emerged from. "Did you make that? How interesting..." he murmured. "I'm not stupid to think it could possibly be part of this building. Now I'm curious. What could be at your disposal?"

He lunged forward with alarming speed. Elsa narrowly dodged it. He was quicker than she thought, especially for a man who had crashed from who knew where. Suddenly she was seized by the throat under his vicelike grip. She cried out and struggled, but he didn't relent. He lifted her up so his eyes met hers. She gasped as she stared back at twin blood-red orbs.

"Such a pretty face," he hissed. "Too bad you'll be dead soon enough."

"You...you're going to kill me?" she choked out.

He shrugged. "One more life to add into a slew of murders I've already committed. It doesn't make a difference."

His skin became dark blue and etched with strange markings. Elsa dug her fingers into his arm, gasping and fighting for breath. He was cold to the touch, enough to afflict a normal human with frostbite. But since Elsa wasn't a normal human, it didn't hurt her at all. His murderous intent shifted into skepticism as he looked down at her unblemished hands.

"What...?"

Elsa thrust out her palm and unleashed an icy blast right into his face. It wasn't enough to kill him. But the sudden move made him drop her. He snarled as he clawed at the ice on his face.

Elsa hastily backed away to a safe distance. She clutched her throat and tried to catch her breath.

The man stared at her, looking genuinely confused. "You're not hurt by my touch. You're not turning blue...And you can control ice. Who are you?"

Just as he never answered when she had asked the same question, Elsa returned the favor. She took advantage of his surprise by whipping a heavy flurry of snow at him. He had no time to defend himself. He skidded across the floor. His body noisily crashed into the altar. The snow hardened into ice as it trapped him where he fell. He had hit his head hard against the altarpiece. His blood spattered on the gold-crafted artwork like a grotesque flower.

Elsa panicked for a moment. 'Oh no. I didn't kill him, did I?'

She ran up to check his pulse. To her relief he was still alive. She'd hate the idea of killing someone with her powers, even if it happened to a man like him. Elsa gingerly turned his head to the side. Head wounds tended to bleed a lot and look more serious than they actually were, so the blow likely wasn't fatal. Feeling a little squeamish, Elsa peered closer at his scalp. Fortunately she saw no deep cut or a hint of bone underneath.

'He'll be all right...sort of.'

The church doors burst open as royal guards poured in. The captain of the guard rushed up to Elsa and put a protective hand on her shoulder.

"Your majesty, are you hurt?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine..." She looked down at her hands, still in disbelief that she managed to come out unscathed. The man had meant to kill her.

"We heard a great deal of commotion from the church," one of the guards said. "Who is this man?"

Elsa shook her head. "I don't know. All I know is that he's very dangerous. Take him to the dungeons immediately. Enforce his cell, inside and outside, with the highest level of security we have."

"Of course, your highness," the captain replied.

Elsa melted the ice as soon as the guards securely binded the unconscious man. They carried him like a heavy sack, bodily dragging him out the doors. Elsa watched the guards and she frowned. They visibly strained with the weight. They were really having a hard time lifting him.

'These guards are strong, able-bodied men. But why are they struggling with the weight of an unconscious man of a slender build? It must be the armor.' Elsa thought of his blue skin and red eyes. She hadn't been imagining things. 'Then again, he's not even human...'

When Elsa walked out of the damaged church, she saw Anna and her family. Anna passed Hilda to Kristoff before running to her sister.

"Elsa, are you all right?" she cried. "We came as quickly as we could. We heard you were attacked!"

"There was an attempt, but don't worry. I'm not hurt."

Tears welled in Anna's eyes. "Thank God. I don't know what I'd do if you died. Our fight would've been our last moments together." She choked up. "I...I would never be able to live with that!"

Elsa drew her into a tight hug, letting her little sister sob with relief on her shoulder. "It's okay, Anna. I'm here now. Everything's going to be fine." She rubbed Anna's back, willing to let go of whatever anger and frustration she had towards her. Their family had grown larger over the years. Still, as sisters, all they had was each other.

Kristoff noticed the guards dragging away the man Elsa had fought. "What happened? Is he the one who attacked you, Elsa?"

The queen sighed. "You won't believe me if I told you."

When Elsa finished retelling her skirmish with the mysterious man, Anna slowly nodded. "As crazy as it sounds...I actually believe you. Where did he come from? Why in the world was he hurtling from the sky in the first place?"

"Only 1 way to find out," Elsa replied. "Speculation can only get us so far...I'll have to ask him myself."

She went to the cells as soon as she heard from the guards they had secured him. Arendelle was lucky enough to suffer from little crime. In turn, the kingdom had incarcerated very few criminals throughout its history. Elsa didn't count; she had only been a victim of misguided fear and hatred. She never forgot the horror and humiliation of being imprisoned in her own castle.

Elsa peered down at her newest prisoner, who laid silent and still on his cot. He had been stripped of his armor, confirming Elsa's guess about his slender build. His hair was jet black just as her hair was pale blond and almost white. His face was long and wan, with high cheekbones and thin lips. Thick, heavy chains firmly shackled his wrists and ankles.

"You again," he suddenly murmured. "You've been studying me for a while. What are you thinking?"

Elsa hid her surprise. She had come in as quietly as she could. She also didn't expect him to be conscious so quickly. The queen glided in, keeping a regal pose and holding her head high. "What do I think?" she coldly replied. "Only that you have trespassed into my realm and made an attempt on my life. For that, you will answer to me. I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

The man opened his eyes, revealing sharp green irises. He sat up and crossed his legs. "A queen..? Pray tell, how did such a high and noble title come to you?"

Elsa wasn't about to divulge details of her personal life to this stranger. She chose not to respond.

When it was obvious to him he wouldn't get an answer, he looked around. "So this is Arendelle. I've never heard of such a place."

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "I'll ask again. Two questions. Who are you, and where do you come from?"

A flicker of interest lit in his eyes at her sharp, commanding tone. "I am Loki of Asgard," he replied. "One answer for two questions. Convenient, no?"

"I'm not in the mood for a game of wits," she snapped. Then she checked herself. 'I can't lose my temper. I know his type. This smug snake wants to see me all riled up, and I won't let it happen.'

"Loki...as in the Norse god of mischief?"

"The very same," he replied with confidence.

Elsa curled her lip. "You've hit your head too hard. You're mad to think you're a god. The only Loki I've ever heard of was in stories I read as a child."

"Now your reality is about to turn inside out, my dear. Telling lies and making mischief are my gifts, but I speak the truth." The man who insisted he was Loki tilted his head. "Funny that you didn't ask what I am, though."

Elsa didn't know what to make of his last remark. She was too flustered to continue this conversation. "I've had enough talking with you. Sit under the shadow of your cell...think long and hard about what you've done. You will remain here until you must answer for your crimes."

"All my crimes? Or just the mess in your little church? What could you know about what I've truly done?" He turned away from her and laughed darkly to himself.

Elsa didn't respond. She left his cell shaking her head. 'Okay, I'm fully convinced he's insane.'

Later that day, Anna was eager to know about Arendelle's newest prisoner. "Who's the mystery guy?" she pressed.

Elsa felt almost embarrassed to say it. "He calls himself...Loki."

Anna blinked. "Loki?"

"Like the one in old legends?" Kristoff asked.

Elsa resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "That's what he wants me to believe. Until I know what to do with him next, he is a prisoner of Arendelle."

"Good call," Kristoff remarked. "He damaged the church pretty badly."

Elsa folded her arms. "We must have it repaired as soon as possible. One of my ladies-in-waiting is getting married soon, and I don't want her wedding ruined because of this so-called Loki."

During the next few days, Elsa watched the stonemasons hard at work over repairing the church. The roof could be fixed easily enough. There was more of a mess inside than outside. Damaged pews were discarded and undamaged ones were cleared so the motif could be thoroughly wiped off the floor. Elsa frowned when she approached the damaged altar. She wasn't one to seriously believe in bad luck or omens. Still, she found it unsettling. The man who called himself Loki still had his blood stained on the altarpiece. All over the depiction of Judas Iscariot during the Last Supper.


	4. Prisoner

**Antenora (4)  
****Prisoner**

After plummeting through a chaotic swirl of stars and the cosmos, Loki almost welcomed the quiet, dark confines of his cell. The fall from the void seemed to have stripped him of his powers...his durability and accelerated healing included. He couldn't break free of the shackles that bound him to Arendelle's prison. The only magic he was capable of, if he could even call it that, was his innate ability to shift between his Asgardian and Jotun forms. As he discovered this, he clenched his blue fist and cursed himself.

"I'm pathetic," he muttered.

He had been close...so close to being hailed a king and a hero for wiping out his monstrous kind. He had been on the precipice, the point of feeling near invincible. His moments of glory were painfully brief. Now he couldn't even break himself out a measly prison built by and for mortals. His body still ached from the brief fight with that woman named Elsa. She was quite lovely. And remarkably sharp, as he had quickly learned.

'But not as sharp as me,' Loki gloated to himself. 'I'll take a chisel and chip away at that ice sculpture...layer by icy layer.'

He just needed to confirm his suspicions. The queen too had her own suspicions of him; the way she often visited his cell gave away her wariness.

'If I was restored to my proper strength, she'd be right to worry. But I'm not going anywhere.'

The tension was always thick in the air, so Loki tried to lighten it up with a casual greeting. "The days come and go unnoticed in this dark dungeon. How long have I been here now?"

"A week," Elsa replied. She folded her arms. "I've waited patiently; now I came to see if you've regained your sanity. Tell me again your name and where you came from."

Loki shrugged. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but my answer remains the same. I am Prince Loki Odinson of Asgard. Or was. I've been raised and deceived into thinking that for many years, but the truth revealed itself to me." He gave her a bitter smile. "I am Prince Loki Laufeyson of Jotunheim."

Intrigue flashed across her cold mask. "Jotunheim...you're a Frost Giant?"

He tipped his head to her in a mock congratulatory gesture. "I see you remember your lore well."

"Your size makes me find your claim hard to believe." Then Elsa thought of his blue skin and red eyes. "But other things suggest you might be telling the truth."

Loki tried not to show his annoyance. "Enough about me. Now that I've shared some of my dark secrets, I'd like to hear yours. Tell me, Queen Elsa...are you married?"

The sudden change in subject took her off guard. She visibly tightened her lips.

He felt a flash of satisfaction. 'I'm getting somewhere...' Loki pressed on: "I notice that you always come to see me alone. Where is your king? Where is your husband to defend his precious queen? Surely by your age you have a spouse and children."

Her reply was sharp and flat. "That's none of your business. What's it to you?"

'It's everything to me, my dear. More than you can ever imagine.' He didn't say this out loud, of course. He tilted his head. "If what I suspect and what you imply is true, then you have my admiration for ruling a kingdom singlehandedly. It's no easy task, especially for a young woman like you. I'm sure you've drawn the eyes of many men. Probably broke their hearts, as well."

"Silence!" Icicles sprung up under where Elsa had whipped her hand to the side.

Loki was both bemused and fascinated. "Looks like I hit a nerve. The ice you unleash reflects how the ice in your heart wears thin. How ironic."

Elsa wanted to wipe that smug smile off his face. 'He makes a good point,' she thought ruefully. She certainly felt that when she first lost composure in front of Anna, in front of Arendelle, during her coronation. Now Elsa burned with shame for losing her temper in front of the man who goaded her.

'I've spent a long time getting my powers under control. And just like that, I'm emotionally back to where I started.'

She fixed him with a chilly glare. "Provoking my wrath will get you nowhere. If you really insist on calling yourself a god, I have no problem leaving you in this cell for the rest of your immortal life."

"And who will take your place to keep me in here after you die?"

"If I leave behind no heirs, my sister and her children will continue the line."

"You have a sister?" He sounded greatly intrigued. "Younger than you, I assume, since you are the queen. Do you two get along well?"

"More than well. If the stories about you and Thor are true, then I can't say the same about you."

Loki flinched, stung by her remark. Elsa noticed his reaction. 'Looks like we're on even ground now...'

"You mentioned earlier about the true scope of your crimes," she continued. "Perhaps it's not my place to properly judge you. Somehow I'll have to send you back to where you came from."

He let out a bitter laugh. "Oh no, that can't be done. The very same people who claim to love and accept me as one of their own will only greet me with a knife at my back instead of open arms. If I return, they will execute me without hesitation. It'll be a death only befitting of a monster like me."

Elsa's voice came out hushed. "You were exiled? Did you betray Asgard?"

He frowned at her, feigning hurt. "Your words wound me, Queen Elsa. I only wanted what was best for Asgard. But my 'father' and 'brother' would not have it. Blood truly runs thicker than water. Odin always favored Thor...his firstborn, his _true_ son. A Frost Giant can never sit on the throne of Asgard. I was cast out...in my efforts to be the best son, brother and king I could be, all they saw was a monster." The bitterness in his voice was real. But he had to twist his words so he would appear a victim rather than the culprit.

Loki scrutinized Elsa's reaction. Much as she tried to deny it, she couldn't help but pity this man.

His voice lowered to a pained whisper. "Do you know what it feels like to be called a monster?"

"I...I do," she murmured. She seemed to look back at her own reflection, a shell of what she once was when she had been imprisoned in her own kingdom. Just when Elsa thought there might've been an unspoken connection between her and Loki, she quickly collected herself and reassumed her distant facade. "Since it's not possible to return you to Asgard, I will proceed with your trial in a few days. I hope you'll be prepared for whatever lies in store for you when the time comes."

Elsa turned and left, intending to leave Loki in a state of foreboding and uncertainty. Instead, he silently turned the gears in his devious mind.

'Just as I suspected, she is ripe for the picking. I'll make her fall in love with me so I can become king. A king of a tiny little kingdom...but a king nevertheless. If I couldn't have the throne by force, then I could marry into monarchy. I will bid my time and accumulate power. Only then I can take revenge on my so-called family and home.'

Loki relished a good challenge. He managed to deceive the likes of Heimdall, Odin and Laufey. Surely he could do the same with Queen Elsa. Contrary to popular belief, no shortcut existed in the form of a love potion or spell. Loki would have to weave a spell of his own, only with sweet words and a sharp mind rather than mere incantations and some ingredients thrown into a brew. He considered today a good start. At least he managed to draw even the slightest bit of sympathy out of her.

'I will make this ice cold queen warm up to me. To do that, I'm willing to twist and bend the truth...play with smoke and mirrors...whatever it takes for her to fall in love with the wrong image of me...'

The more he sat there and thought, the more he left behind the bitterness of his past to anticipate the promises of a new future. A future tied closely with this queen of Arendelle.

* * *

To briefly take her mind off of Arendelle's newest prisoner and other matters she must attend to as queen, Elsa visited her sister's house for lunch. She quickly found that wouldn't be the case. Anna really wanted to see Loki for herself, but Elsa and Kristoff firmly said no.

Anna lightly bounced Henrik on her lap. "From what you've been telling me, he seems like a really smart guy."

"Well, he did say he was a prince." Elsa stared down at the cup of tea she had been drinking. Doubt darkened her eyes. "I'm not sure if I really believe his words, but Loki claims to be wrongly exiled by the Asgardians."

"He _is_ the god of mischief," Kristoff remarked. "I'm not surprised he got kicked out for stirring up trouble of some sort."

Elsa furrowed her brow. "He mentioned he was king for a short time. 'A Frost Giant can never sit on the throne of Asgard,' he said."

Henrik interrupted their conversation as he squirmed out of Anna's lap and reached for the mittens on the table. "Mommy, I want to play outside."

"Make sure you stay close to Daddy and Olaf, then."

The boy turned to look back before going out the door. "Aunt Elsa, you're not going to play?"

She gave him a soft smile of apology. "I'm sorry, Henrik. Maybe another time. I need to talk with your mother."

When Olaf, her son and husband left the house, Anna turned back to her older sister with a pondering frown. "So Loki was exiled because he didn't belong? That's sad..."

Elsa gave her sister a strange look. "You never even met Loki. Yet you still sympathize with him?"

"Well, wouldn't _you_?" Anna smoothed her baby daughter's hair with absentminded strokes. "I know it was wrong and crazy of him to try killing you as soon as he met you. But he must've went through a lot. Rejected and thrown out...not to mention surviving a fall from the sky. He must've been so confused and angry. It sounds kind of like what you went through 3 years ago."

"I guess you have a point," Elsa replied. The only difference was that she brought the exile on herself, driven by her desire to both protect and escape Arendelle. But Loki's seemed all the more painful. She felt so blessed to have a loyal and loving sister like Anna. Loki, on the other hand, was thrown out by the people he called family. Elsa couldn't imagine being in that situation.

"So...what are you going to do about him?" Anna inquired.

Elsa sighed, trying to think. In the 3 years of her reign, this would be her first time holding a trial of this weight and magnitude. Once in a while she had to pass sentences for those who committed petty crimes, like theft and vandalism. But nothing as serious as attempted murder. "I suspect that he's up to something," she finally said. "I don't know exactly what, but I don't trust him."

Just as she said this, she came up with a way to deal with her prisoner. Suddenly the upcoming trial seemed a lot less burdening. Anna noticed the change in her sister's face.

"Uh...Elsa? Are you...smiling?"

The queen put down her finished cup of tea and rose. "Thank you, Anna. Talking with you has made my day much easier. I believe I have the solution for this dilemma."

* * *

Few people were present for Loki's trial. Anna was there too; Kristoff stayed at home with their children. Elsa had no intention of making this public, which would turn Arendelle upside down with news of this god on earth. What had happened to the church would remain a mystery to the commonfolk.

Elsa sat tall and proud in her throne, looking regal and composed as ever. Loki was brought before her in chains and closely flanked by 2 guards on each side. Despite his time in prison, he matched Elsa's posture and bore no expression, both equal opposites in appearance and status.

Elsa bore her eyes into his. "Loki Laufeyson of Jotunheim...you stand before me and the royal court of Arendelle accused of the following: damaging sacred grounds, trespassing, and attempted murder of one with royal blood. The last charge alone is punishable by death." She let that sink in like a solemn weight upon the courtroom, upon Loki most of all. Out of the corner of her eye, Elsa saw Anna tense up.

Finally the queen replied, "However, I don't intend to carry out such an extreme sentence. I propose another punishment..." Everyone in the courtroom seemed to hold a collective breath. Loki leaned forward ever so slightly, curiosity breaking the neutrality he tried to maintain.

Elsa gazed steadily at him. "From now on, you will serve as my bodyguard."

Everyone, including Anna, looked to the queen with surprise.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Me, your bodyguard? I'd expect you to give that honor to someone you trust most."

"Not an honor, a punishment. With you by my side, I will watch every move you make."

"And what if I attempt to kill you again?" he retorted boldly.

"I am perfectly capable of defending myself, as I've demonstrated to you before."

Her reply made the tip of his ears burn. He caught the faintest of smiles on her face.

Elsa rose from the throne, keeping her head high and letting her cool gaze sweep the room. "I've made my decision, but I will allow my advisors to voice any objections they may have."

The gathering of high-ranked men exchanged quiet glances. No one doubted Elsa's strength. With no formal training and by uncontrolled fear alone, her powers froze the entire kingdom. Now that she had more control and experience, she was truly a force to be reckoned with.

Elsa took their silence as affirmation of her verdict. "It's done, then. From this day forward, until I find another purpose for him, Loki will serve as my bodyguard." She stared down at him. "I'm sure you must be tired and hungry from your...untimely arrival at Arendelle." Next she turned to the guards. "Have him properly clothed and brought to my office for dinner."

If the men were surprised, and a little worried, they didn't show it. Instead they bowed and led Loki away, bringing the trial to a close.

Anna drew Elsa aside, brimming with energy for conversation yet trying to suppress it in low whispers. "Whoa, he's going to be your bodyguard now? That means he'll have to go everywhere with you. I hope you know what you're doing, Elsa."

The queen sighed. "To be honest, I hope so too. I'd rather keep my eye on him than let him slip into insanity and loneliness in prison." She watched the guards escort Loki down the hall. Her voice softened wistfully. "He doesn't have anywhere else to go. Perhaps this is my way of giving him a second chance."

Anna touched her sister's arm. "Be careful...but I guess you don't need me to tell you that." Then she winked. "Get in touch with me now and then to see how it all goes."

* * *

Hours had passed since Anna returned home, and Elsa worked in her office well into sunset. Because she was often so busy, Elsa usually ate a quick meal right at her desk. This time she had a small table arranged for the night, one that she would bring out whenever Anna and Kristoff came to the castle and dined with her. Now with Henrik and Hilda, the couple couldn't visit as often as they would like. Elsa tuned out the sounds of servants bustling in and out as she evaluated trade agreements and they prepared dinner. Finally, several raps on the door made her look up.

A lone guard saluted to her. "Your majesty, Loki is ready to join you for dinner."

"Very good. Bring him in, please."

Elsa abandoned her work to take her place at the dinner table. At the same time the guard ushered in the man in question. Loki appeared from behind the door and walked into her office with long, quiet strides. Elsa's breath hitched in her throat. Out of prison and garbed in the Arendelle soldier's coat, he cut quite a dashing figure. His long dark hair ended in the slightest of curls, its smooth and healthy glow starkly contrasted with its initial messiness.

Quickly hiding her surprise, Elsa gestured to the chair across from her. "Sit. Make yourself comfortable."

Loki surveyed the food for tonight: a neat setup of flat bread, strawberries lightly dusted with sugar, cups of mead, and shallow bowls of stew thick with mutton, parsley and potatoes. "What is this?" he murmured.

"A bodyguard only deserves the best to do his duty, does he not? I prefer not to have too much food spread on the table. But I can easily get servants to bring in more, if you'd like."

Loki waved his hand a little. "No need for that. This is perfect. Unlike my 'fellow Asgardians' who gorge on game with gusto and for sport, I never had a huge appetite. Even if I had been in prison for days, this bowl of stew will be enough to satisfy me."

'Well, that's something we have in common,' Elsa thought to herself.

Anna was the opposite. Despite her royal upbringing and appearance, she possessed an appetite rivaling Kristoff's. How she could eat so much food in 1 sitting never ceased to astonish Elsa. But given Anna's energetic disposition, it was only right that she had the stomach to take in all the energy she spent. Elsa had to make conscious decisions to eat more; she was quite slender for her age, and bordering on underweight due to her tendency to eat little and work hard. As much as Anna loved to eat a lot of food, she took her time enjoying it too. Elsa treated food as a necessity; rarely did she treat herself to chocolate and other confections after a long day of work.

Tonight would be different. She would take her time enjoying dinner for a change. Besides, she still had many questions for her new bodyguard.

Loki certainly had the manners of a prince as they ate. He didn't touch his food until she did, and he was far from being a noisy, messy slob as he picked at his food with delicate daintiness. Elsa tried not to let Loki know how closely she eyed him. He noticed, but made no comment. He too took note of the way she carried herself. With a light sweep of her hand, she cooled the stew before eating it. She briefly met his eyes as she raised her cup to drink. She quickly averted her gaze and pursed her lips. Her tongue darted out to lick the mead from her upper lip. He found that oddly arousing. She was nervous and tense, he could tell.

To her surprise, Loki broke the silence and eased her tension by saying: "Your punishment for me is both just and merciful. You are a good queen."

Elsa hesitated, not sure how to respond. She supposed there was some truth to that. A good ruler had to possess both justice and mercy; her father often used to tell her this before his death at sea. Then again, Loki could be simply flattering her.

She briefly pinned him with a warning glance before sipping a spoonful of soup. "Don't get any ideas, trickster. I'll be watching you. If you do so much as lift a finger to intend harm on me or my kingdom, then you'll make me wish I didn't choose to spare you."

Loki made a complacent nod, hiding his smirk as he lowered his head. 'Oh, I will do no such thing. I have no place to go, nor do I ever want to return to Asgard now. It won't do me any good to stir up trouble only to get exiled again. No, my ambitions lie elsewhere. As powerful as you might be, Elsa, not even a queen can read minds. I will comply with my actions while I plot and scheme with my head.'

He sat back to look down at his new clothes. His fingers brushed the lapel that bore the crest of Arendelle. "A yellow spring flower on a field of green. This is your family's sigil?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. I like the colors very much." Saying that made him think of his armor. He leaned forward with an inquiring expression. "I'm curious to know where you put away my previous attire. I hope you haven't thrown it away."

"No, of course not. I've never seen such material before, and I believe it would be worth some inspection. That's why I have the palace blacksmiths keep it for the time being. I'll decide whether I should return it to you or not." Mixed interest and skepticism flickered in her eyes. "That armor must be quite something, if it played any part in your survival from that fall."

Loki shrugged. "It has helped me through worse." He let her ponder over what he could mean by that.

"So you insist on keeping me by your side at all times," he continued. "What will you do at night? Even queens need their sleep." Loki was about to make a jest about sharing the bed with her, but he held his tongue.

"I'll have you stand guard outside of my room," she replied. "I'm a light sleeper, so don't get any ideas. Whether you leave from your post or enter my room, I will know." Then Elsa managed a small smile. "Enough threats. This is a nice dinner, not interrogation time in prison. I hope you're now in the mood for answering questions I have for you. If you comply, perhaps I'll tell you a little more about myself in return."

Loki smirked. "I like the sound of that. It looks like we've struck a deal, Queen Elsa."


End file.
